This study allows us to receive biosynthetic human growth hormone to treat children with growth hormone deficiency. The effects of recombinant DNA produced hGH on growth rate, hGH antibody production and comparison to methionyl-hGH therapy are determined. Availability of biosynthetic hGH allows us to recruit subjects for other studies including effects of the hormone on glucose production, muscle metabolism, and immune function.